xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hound
The Hound is a pickup truck featured in various driving games made by Xform Design The Hound (also known as the Monster) is based on the Dodge Ram. In all games it has white paint with some stripes as the stock paintjob, the same design in Burnin' Rubber 3, but with green paint, in Burnin' Rubber 4 it is colored in red, in Rally Point 4 the vehicle has a different vinyl with red paint, and has different brake-lights. The traffic variant has a unique color. Performance Rally Point The Monster appears in Rally Point and is unlocked upon completing all tracks. It is the fastest vehicle in the game, with a top speed of 220 km/h. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Hound appears in Burnin' Rubber 3 and is unlocked upon defeating the boss in the Bella Beach Boss Battle. It lacks in terms of speed, and the durability is around the average, in fact it will lose its competitivity in later stage of the carrer. It is equipped with double machine gun and a grenade launcher. It can reach a top speed of 202 mph. The player can't customize this car, due to it being a boss car. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Hound appears in Burnin' Rubber 4 ''and is unlocked upon completing the special mission in the city. The armor and the speed of the Hound are improved, make it also useful in races. Thanks to its heavy mass it can compete very well in boss battles. It can reach a top speed of 215 mph. 'Rally Point 2' The Hound appears in ''Rally Point 2 and is unlocked upon completing all tracks. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph (like the other cars in the game). Traffic Slam 3 The Hound appears in Traffic Slam 3 as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 The Hound appears in Burnin' Rubber 5 and is unlocked upon completing the Heat track (team vs). The performances of the Hound are average: with a top speed of 103 mph and a high durability, it is most suitable in boss battles and team vs races. It is less useful in tight tracks for the heavy mass. Super Mud Mania The Hound appears in Super Mud Mania and it can be driven in the Trucks Go Dirty championship, with medium difficult. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The Hound appears in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The Hound appears in Burnin' Rubber Shift as a traffic vehicle. Rally Point 4 The Hound appears in Rally Point 4 and is unlocked upon completing the third track of the desert. It has a good speed of 170 mph, but it tends to understeer in corners. The durability of the nitro is average. Gallery RP1_Monster.png|Rally Point BR3_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RP2_Hound.png|Rally Point 2 TS3_Hound.png|Traffic Slam 3 BR5_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HoundSMM.png|Super Mud Mania BRCB_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn BRS_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift RP4_Hound.png|Rally Point 4 br3hd_hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) br5hd_hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Video Category:Pickup Trucks, SUVs, Vans, & Crossovers Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Rally Point Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 4